Der letzte Abend
by little sock
Summary: Er war nicht wie die Gentlemen die sie kannte. Er war nicht wie Duncan und gewiss nicht wie ihr Vater. Alice/Uncas Missing Scene, der Abend im Fort ;  / Der letzte Mohikaner Film
1. Chapter 1

AN Das ist meine persönliche Missing Scene die klärt, wo Alice an dem Abend im Fort war, während Cora und Nathaniel sich getroffen haben. Zwei Kapitel. Das Zweite poste ich später. Freue mich über jegliche Reviews :)

Der letzte Abend

Alice Munro saß am Fenster und starrte in die finstere Nacht. Der lebendige Klang von Musik und Trommeln drang gedämpft durch das Fenster und sie hörte das Lachen und Singen der Feiernden.

Dabei war es kein Tag zum feiern. Die Franzosen würden sie bald überrennen. Die Verwundeten stöhnten und wimmerten auf ihrem improvisierten Krankenlager und die hälfte der Soldaten wollte nichts lieber als desertieren, um ihre Familie und Kinder zu beschützen. Keiner hatte es ihr gesagt, um sie nicht zu verängstigen, aber sie war nicht dumm. Die Gefahr und die Drohung waren präsent in den stahlgrauen Blicken ihres Vaters und dem angespannten Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Offiziere.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Schwester irgendwo da draußen zwischen den Verwundeten war und versuchte, ihre Schmerzen so gut es ging mit den wenigen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu lindern.

Am liebsten wäre Alice zu Cora gerannt und hätte sie gebeten, sie in ihre Arme zu schließen. Ihren Schmerz und ihre Angst so zu vertreiben, wie sie es bei den Soldaten versuchte. So wie sie es trotz Alice's neunzehn Jahren noch immer häufig tat. Aber diese Nacht wollte sie stark sein. Sie wollte nicht länger wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden. Ein Mädchen, dem man es nicht einmal zutraute, sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern, weil ihr der Anblick von Blut Übelkeit bereitete.

Die Musik wurde lauter und das ausgelassene Lachen der Tanzenden nahm zu. Alice presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren aber dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie war zu schwach um allein mit ihrer Angst fertig zu werden. Sie brauchte ihre Schwester.

Unauffällig schlenderte sie durch die Masse der Feiernden. Die Feuer loderten in der Nacht und wuchsen Funkenschlagend in den dunklen Himmel. Der Puls der Musik bebte in ihrem zarten Körper und die Atmosphäre lebte auf in der Hitze und Musik. Sie kam an einem Fidelspielendem Mann vorbei und lächelte ihm flüchtig zu.

In der Nähe des Krankenlagers fand sie ihre Schwester. Sie stand stumm und bewegungslos zwischen den Menschen. Ihr dunkles Haar verschmolz mit den pulsierenden Schatten und ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Alice beschleunigte ihre Schritte und zwängte sich durch eine Gruppe tanzender Frauen um zu ihrer Schwester zu gelangen. Dann sah sie, dass Cora nicht länger alleine war.

Ein großer, muskulöser Mann hatte sich aus der Menge gelöst und trat selbstsicher vor ihre Schwester. Die beiden schauten sich in die Augen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, aber Alice Wangen verfärbten sich rot vor Scham, als sie den intimen Blickaustausch der beiden beobachtete.

Sie blieb augenblicklich stehen und packte den Stoff ihres Kleides fester. Unwillkürlich spürte sie ein hohles Ziehen in ihrer Brust, das sich seltsamerweise nach Verlust anfühlte. Ihre Knöchel traten deutlich hervor, als der Mann Cora wortlos an der Hand fasste und widerstandslos durch die Menschenmenge zog.

Erst als Nathaniel zusammen mit Cora hinter einer schlichten Blockhütten verschwunden war, löste sie ihre Faust. Der Stoff fiel raschelnd an ihrer Seite herunter. Stumm und alleine drehte sie sich um.

Das war der Moment, vor dem sie sich gefürchtet hatte, ohne es jemals zu wissen. Nur im tiefsten Inneren hatte sie schon immer geahnt, dass ein Tag kommen würde, an dem Alice in Coras Herz nur noch an zweiter Stelle stehen würde.

Sie hatte es verdrängen können, während Duncan Cora den Hof gemacht hatte. Egal wie sehr Cora Duncan schätzte, Alice hatte gewusst, dass ihre Schwester nie dieselbe Liebe und Zärtlichkeit für Duncan empfinden würde, die sie Alice spüren ließ. Und tief in ihrer Seele hatte sie darauf vertraut, dass sich das nie ändern würde. Jetzt war es geschehen.

"Passen Sie auf, Miss!", rief ihr eine Frau zu, als sie gegen einen Apfelkorb zu ihren Füßen stieß. Der Korb kippte um und die reifen Äpfel rollten über den Boden wie die Kugeln des berühmten französischen Spieles Pétanque.

"Es tut mir leid!", murmelte sie. Fahrig klaubte sie die zu Boden gefallenen Äpfel wieder auf. Als sie den Arm streckte, um einen im Staub liegen gebliebenen Apfel aufzuheben, kam ihr eine feingliedrige dunkle Hand zuvor.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie wagte es nicht, aufzuschauen.

Bedächtig ließ er den angebeulten Apfel in ihre ausgestreckte Hand fallen. Einen Moment lang betrachtete sie verwundert den eigenartigen Kontrast seiner Nussbraunen, rauen Hand neben ihrer zarten, bleichen Haut, dann zog er seine Hand zurück und sie ließ den Apfel zurück in den Korb fallen.

"Danke...Uncas", flüsterte sie.

Uncas stand auf und das feine Rehleder seiner Hose passte sich geschmeidig seinen Bewegungen an.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf um ihn anzuschauen.

Er nickte, "Das ist mein Name."

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war Intensiv und tiefgründig. Die Pupillen von einem dunkleren Braun als sie jemals gesehen hatte. Beinahe Schwarz.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Wangen warm wurden. Sie hatte ihn noch nie aus einer solchen Nähe betrachtet.

Während ihrer zweitägigen Reise durch die Wildnis hatte sie ihn jedoch häufig von der Ferne beobachtet. Fasziniert von dem dunklen Ton seiner Haut. Dem seidigen schimmern seiner Haare und der katzenhaften Sicherheit seiner Bewegungen.

Und vor allem von dem weichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen und der Unzahl an Emotionen, die sich in ihnen spiegelten, die ihn am meisten von den anderen zwei Männern unterschieden.  
>Nathaniel und Chingachgook strahlten eine Härte und Unerschrockenheit aus, die sie auch von Cora kannte und sie unwillkürlich einschüchterte.<p>

Und sie hatte auch seinen Blick auf ihr gespürt. Hin und wieder, wenn sie erschöpft und ausgelaugt vom langen Laufen gewesen war, war sie seinem Blick begegnet. Und sie hatte seine Augen auf ihr gespürt, als sie entkräftet und müde zu ihrer Schwester und Duncan aufgeschaut hatte, die vor ihr einen steilen Felswand hinaufkletterten.

"Hast du Hawkeye gesehen?"

"Wie bitte?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Hawkeye. Nathaniel Poe. Mein Bruder."

Sie konnte die Enttäuschung nicht zurückhalten, die sie überspülte und senkte den Blick. Deshalb ist er gekommen?

Sie zögerte, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, "Nein."

Ein winziges Lächeln schien um seine Lippen zu zucken. Schließlich zog er einen Mundwinkel in ein halbes, amüsiertes Lächeln.

Sie war noch immer auf dem Boden gekauert sodass er auf sie herunterschaute. Sie stand auf. Trotzdem war sie fast einen Kopf kleiner als er.

"Suchst du ihn?", fragte sie.

"Nein."

Ihr verwirrtes Gesicht schien ihn noch mehr zu amüsieren denn jetzt lächelte er offen, "Ich wollte fragen, ob es dir gut geht."

Sie erinnerte sich an die feinen Manieren, die man ihr und Cora seit ihrer Kindheit eingebläut hatte und öffnete den Mund um ihm zu erklären, dass es ihr gut ging und er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders.

Er war nicht wie die Gentlemen die sie kannte. Er war nicht wie Duncan und gewiss nicht wie ihr Vater. Er würde sie nicht fragen, wenn er nicht ernsthaft interessiert wäre.

Stattdessen sagte sie, "Wie kommst du darauf, dass es mir nicht gut geht?"

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst und ein vorsichtiger Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Züge, "Ist es nicht offensichtlich?"

Eine Welle der Trauer übermannte sie und drohte sie zu ertränken. Hastig schloss sie die Augen, "Nein", wisperte sie gebrochen.

In der Welt in der sie lebte gehörte es zur Etikette starke Emotionen zu verschleiern um andere nicht damit zu belasten. Dass es ihm aufgefallen war zeigte ihr erneut, dass sie nicht so stark war, wie sie es sich immer wieder wünschte. Und jetzt war noch nicht einmal mehr Cora da, um die Kraft und Stärke auszugleichen, die ihr fehlten.

Plötzlich spürte sie seine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter und konnte das schmerzhafte Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle kaum noch zurückhalten.

Ungesehen und unbemerkt von den meisten standen sie so eine scheinbar unendliche Weile auf der festgetretenen Erde am Rande der Feier.

Erst als die ersten Feuer heruntergebrannt waren und die Dunkelheit immer fordernder nach ihnen Griff, regte sie sich.

"Ich muss wieder zurückgehen", murmelte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

Er nickte und seine Hand rutschte von ihrer Schulter.

Sie drehte sich fort um zu gehen, als er sie an ihrem Handgelenk zurückhielt. Sie drehte ihren Kopf gerade als er sich zu ihr vorbeugte und leise in ihr Ohr raunte, "Deine Schwester fürchtet sich auch."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und einen Wimpernschlag lang begegneten sich ihre Blicke bevor sie verstört ihre Augen abwandte. Seine Hand fiel von ihrem Handgelenkt ab, als sie sich schweigend von ihm entfernte, seine Worte und seinen warmen Atem noch immer im Ohr.

Das Feuer spiegelte sich flackernd in seinen dunklen Augen die ihr mit intensivem Blick nachschauten und für wenige Momente verschmolzen ihre Blicke noch einmal, bevor sie in der Menge verschwand.

Ihr war kalt während sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hochstieg. Vor der Tür zu Coras Zimmer blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Wie sie erwartet hatte, konnte sie niemanden hören. Cora war noch nicht zurück.

Die Feuer brannten noch hell genug um die Umrisse ihres Zimmers zu erkennen, als sie sich eine dünne Decke um die Schultern wickelte.

Obwohl sie noch immer Angst hatte merkte sie, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr vor dem allein sein fürchtete die sie verspürt hatte, als ihre Schwester mit Nathaniel verschwunden war. Die Einsamkeit war erträglich, solange es jemanden gab, zu dem man gehen konnte, wenn die Welt zu zerbrechen und man am Abgrund einer verlassenen Klippe zu stehen schien. Denn nun war die Klippe nicht mehr verlassen. Jemand stand hinter ihr, das wusste sie, und er würde sie festhalten, wenn sie drohte zu fallen.

Gleichzeitig musste sie an Uncas letzte Worte denken. Deine Schwester fürchtet sich auch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte Cora nicht. Cora würde jede Schwäche besiegen und wenn es ihre eigene Angst war, um sich und Alice zu beschützen.

Das letzte Bild das sie sah, bevor sie einschlief, waren seine wachsamen, dunklen Augen, die warm und beschützerisch auf ihr lagen.

TBC


	2. Das Versprechen der Franzosen

Das Versprechen der Franzosen

"Alice, wach auf!"

Weiche Hände schüttelten ihre Schultern und sie stöhnte leise.

"Cora?"

"Steh auf, Alice! Wir müssen gehen!"

Sie hörte wie Cora ihren Schrank aufriss und ihre wenigen Sachen in eine Tasche zu stopfen begann. Widerwillig zwang sie sich die Augen zu öffnen. Das hellgelbe Licht eines späten Sommermorgens brach durch ihr Fenster und stach ihr in den Augen. Träge rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Was ist los?"

Ihre Schwester warf ihr einen Blick zu. Ihr Haar war unordentlich und strähnig, als hätte sie nicht genug Zeit gehabt, sich herzurichten.

Sie trat an ihr Bett und strich Alice das lange Haar fürsorglich aus der Stirn. Ihr Blick war sorgenvoll und fremd.

"Alice. Vater hat heute Morgen ein Friedensgespräch mit den Franzosen gehabt. Wir dürfen unbehelligt und sicher passieren unter der Bedingung, dass wir nach England zurückkehren und nie wieder für die Englische Krone in den Krieg ziehen."

Alice schüttelte den Kopf, verwirrt, "Das werden sie niemals tun. Das können sie gar nicht!"

Cora seufzte und berührte das Gesicht ihrer jüngeren Schwester liebevoll.

"Das ist egal. Wir dürfen gehen. Das ist alles was zählt. Beeil dich. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

"Aber Webb..."

Cora trat von ihrem Bett zurück und schüttelte den Kopf als wollte sie Alice dazu bringen nicht mehr weiter zu reden.

"Was ist mit Webb?", wiederholte Alice noch einmal, "Ich bin stark genug um es zu hören, Cora!", fügte sie fest hinzu.

Innerlich fürchtete sie sich vor der Antwort aber sie war entschlossen, sich die Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Cora warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, nicht sicher, ob sie ihrer Schwester die Antwort zumuten konnte aber dann antwortete sie knapp, "Webb hat sich entschlossen uns im Stich zu lassen."

Alice's Lippe begann zu beben, aber sie riss sich zusammen. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

"Woher...?", sie traute sich nicht einen ganzen Satz zu sagen, ohne dass ihre Stimme brechen würde.

"Die Franzosen haben Vater eine Botschaft mit Webbs Siegel übergeben."

Alice nickte und versuchte dabei das Zittern in ihren Gliedern zu unterdrücken.

"Gut dass sie uns auch so durchlassen", hauchte sie.

"Ja. Alles ist gut", antwortete Cora.

Alice schaute auf. Der Schmerz in Coras Stimme war unüberhörbar gewesen. Der gequälte Blick in den Augen ihrer Schwester beunruhigte Alice.

"Was ist los, Cora?"

"Nichts. Zieh dich an."

"Cora!", sie sprang aus dem Bett und hielt ihre Schwester am Arm fest, bis diese den Kopf senkte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Alice", sagte sie niedergeschlagen.

"Nein!", fuhr Alice aufgebracht dazwischen, "Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Du kannst es mir sagen."

Als Cora den Kopf hob sah sie aus als würde sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Erschrocken lockerte Alice ihren Griff.

Cora strich sich das ungebürstete Haar in einer resignierten Geste zurück, "Sie wollen Nathaniel hängen. Er hat einigen Soldaten geholfen zu fliehen."

"Aber...", entsetzt riss Alice die Augen auf, "Aber er hat uns doch geholfen!"

Ein zweiter Gedanke traf sie wie ein Blitz, "Was ist mit seinem Bruder und seinem Vater, Cora?", fragte sie furchtvoll.

Cora schüttelte den Kopf, "Nur Nathaniel. Die anderen zwei wussten nichts davon."

Alice atmete erleichtert aus. Trotzdem schmerzte sie die Qual in Coras Augen. Sie musste an letzte Nacht denken. An ihre Blicke und die Art, wie er sie durch die Menge geführt hatte. Als wäre es für ihn unerträglich gewesen, sie zu verlieren. Und das nach der kurzen Zeit, in der sie sich kannten. _Sie sind sich sehr ähnlich_, dachte sie, _Deshalb ist er geblieben. Wegen meiner Schwester, und jetzt wird er gehängt._

* * *

><p>"Ihr reitet an der Spitze. Befehl von Colonel Monro."<p>

Cora nickte und warf dem Officer einen Blick zu der ihm sagte, dass sie verstanden hatten.  
>Alice beobachtete ihre Schwester von der Seite. Ihr Gesicht war wieder fest und entschlossen. Entschlossen Alice zu beschützen. Entschlossen die nächste englische Palisadenbefestigung sicher zu erreichen. Aber Alice wusste, dass Cora unter ihrer beherrschten Hülle litt, auch wenn sie stark genug war, es nicht zu zeigen.<p>

Alice wurde mit Hilfe eines Soldaten auf ihr Pferd gehoben. Sie trug ein helles Sommerkleid, das im klaren Sonnenlicht leuchtete wie das unschuldige Weiß einer Friedensflagge.

Ihr Blick glitt über die Menschenmengen die sich um sie versammelt hatten. Alle hatten sich für den Aufbruch bereit gemacht. Einige hatten sich ihre Habseligkeiten auf den Rücken geschnürt oder trugen ihr Werkzeug in geflochtenen Einkaufskörben.

Die wenigen verletzten Soldaten, die noch eine wirkliche Chance auf Heilung hatten, waren auf einen Wagen geladen worden. Der Rest wurde zurückgelassen.

Als sie ihn plötzlich in der Menge ausmachte, packte sie ihre Zügel fester. Er kam aus dem Gefängnistrakt. Zwischen ihm und seinem Vater ging Nathaniel. Seine Hände waren vor ihm mit schweren Eisenhandschellen aneinandergekettet und seine langen Haare flatterten im Wind. Alle drei Männer trugen einen harten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Chingacook hatte eine tiefe Furche zwischen den Brauen.

Cora versteifte sich, als sie Nathaniel erkannte aber sie wandte den Blick nicht ab und Nathaniel starrte ohne zu blinzeln geradewegs zurück.

Alices Augen zuckten zurück zu Uncas und sie sah, dass sein Blick wieder auf sie gerichtet war. Auch zwischen seinen Augen erkannte sie jetzt eine dunkle Falte, während er sie beobachtete.

"Companieeee los!"

Ein Soldat hinter ihr gab ihrem Pferd einen Klaps und es stob gehorsam nach vorn. Erschrocken beugte sie sich tief über das Pferd um nicht zu stürzen.

Zusammen mit den anderen Soldaten und Flüchtlingen verließ sie die Befestigung und entfloh dem Fort und Uncas durchdringendem Blick.

Der Pfad dem sie folgten war unwegsam und schmal und wurde auf beiden Seiten von einem blickdichten Waldvorhang gesäumt.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie es nicht sollte und sie sich alles andere als sicher auf einem Pferd fühlte, drehte sie ein paar Mal den Kopf um einen Blick auf den Flüchtlingsstrom zu werfen. Aber Uncas und seine Familie waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

Das Fort war noch nicht hinter der Kuppel verschwunden, als ein einzelner Indianer urplötzlich aus dem dichten Unterholz zu stürzen schien. Sein Gesicht war mit dunklem Rot bemalt und er stieß grausige Kampflaute aus, während er sich auf eine Gruppe Soldaten stürzte und mit entsetzlich geübten Schlägen seiner Kampfaxt wahllos Soldaten verletzte.

Die Militia hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, bevor er wieder hinter der dunklen Baumreihe verschwunden war. Zurück blieben nur die entstellten Leichen der Soldaten.

"Macht euch bereit!"

Die Stimmen der Offiziere schallten über das ausbrechende Durcheinander. Die Leute schrieen verwirrt und verängstigt. Überall um sie herum richteten die Soldaten ihre Bajonette auf und machten sich bereit für einen weiteren Angriff.

"Cora!"

Auch Alice zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Schock ließ nur langsam nach. Ihr Pferd tänzelte unruhig auf der Stelle und sie hatte Probleme es zu bändigen.

"Alice!", sofort war ihre Schwester bei ihr. Packte die Zügel ihres Braunen und hielt sie fest.

In dem Moment ging der Kampf los. Als erstes erschütterte eine Feuersalve die Reihen der Soldaten.

Alice war zu entsetzt um zu schreien. Hilflos klammerte sie sich an ihr durchdrehendes Pferd. Cora reagierte wie immer schneller. Entschlossen riss sie ihre Schwester vom Pferd und sie kauerten sich gemeinsam auf das feuchte Gras. Neben ihnen schrieen die Soldaten auf und leblose Leiber fielen zu Boden.

Als nächstes brachen hunderte wilde Indianer aus dem Wald vor. Ihre Kampfschreie übertönten alles und Alice presste sich panisch die Hände über die Ohren aber das Geräusch der Sterbenden und Verwundeten war zu laut. Und überall hörte sie das tödliche Knallen der Bajonette.

Plötzlich sprang Cora wieder auf und riss ihre Schwester dabei mit sich. Blind stolperte Alice Cora hinterher durch das glitschige Gras bis Cora Alice hinter einen Baum wieder auf die Erde drückte. Ihre Atmung kam angestrengt und Keuchend. In dem andauernden Massaker sah sie hilflos zu, wie ein Mann nach dem anderen fiel und auch Kinder und Frauen nicht verschont wurden.

Der Schock hielt sie in einer Starre aus der sie sich nicht lösen vermochte. Auf einmal spürte sie wie sich eine raue Hand um ihr Gesicht schloss und langsam, erbarmungslos drehte. Ihre erstarrten Augen blickten in das kalte Gesicht eines skrupellosen Indianers. Die Luft blieb ihr im Hals stecken als er ein langes Messer aus seinem Gürtel zog.

Dann war Cora wieder an ihrer Seite. Ihre Schwester stieß ihn gewaltsam von ihr weg und Alice stürzte zurück auf den Rücken. Hilflos sah sie zu, wie der Indianer Coras Hände packte und unsanft auf den Rücken drehte. Das selbe blitzenden Messer mit dem er Alice bedroht hatte war nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor Coras Kehle entfernt.

Bevor sie recht begreifen konnte, was geschah ragte die blutgetränkte Spitze eines Dolches aus seinem Hals gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag als er zur Seite fiel.

"Nathaniel!"

"Cora!"

Panische Hände zogen sie wieder auf die Beine und zogen sie unaufhaltsam in den Wald hinein. Sie stolperte und stürzte fast mehrere Male bis sich ein vertrauter starker Arm um ihre Taille schlang und stützte. Fast hätte sie vor Erleichterung geweint aber sie wusste dass es noch nicht vorbei war.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Rauschen von Stimmen. Brüllend, schreiend und flüsternd alles in einem.

"Mein Vater!", Coras stimme war gepresst und angestrengt.

Kleider raschelten und irgendwo brach ein Ast.

"Zu spät...hab ihn gesehen..."

Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen.

"...nicht Alice..."

Alice blendete alles aus und taumelte mit halb geschlossenen Augen weiter. Denken war schmerzhaft.

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber sie erreichten eine Reihe ans Ufer geschobener Kanus die von einem einzelnen Indianer bewacht wurden. Sie sah ihn nicht fallen aber sie hörte den Schuss und seinen Schrei, bevor sie eilig in eines der Bote geschoben wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie ein grünes Leinenhemd und schwarze glatte Haare an ihr vorbeigleiten.

"Uncas...", brachte sie heraus.

"Shhh", warme Hände strichen ihr flüchtig über das Haar, "Alles wird gut."

Dann stieß das Boot ab und die Männer paddelten um ihr Überleben. Sie sah wie das glitzernde Wasser an ihr vorüberzog wie Goldstaub. Desto weiter sie über den Fluss glitten, desto lauter wurde ein dumpfes, fast unnatürliches Brüllen, dass ihr in den Ohren dröhnte.

"Das werden wir nicht schaffen! Das ist eine Sackgasse!"

Überrascht erkannte sie Duncans Stimme über das immer lauter werdende Getöse. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah, wie er nur wenige Meter hinter ihnen das Kanu mit rasender Geschwindigkeit vorwärts trieb.

Nathaniel brüllte, "Wenn wir diesen Weg nehmen, werden wir uns zwischen den Steinen unter dem Wasserfall verstecken können."

Ein Wasserfall! Die Erkenntnis traf sie mit erschreckender Wucht, kurz bevor sie kopfüber mitsamt dem Kanu über den scharfkantigen Klippenrand gespült wurden.

Der Schlag ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und sie hörte jemanden hinter ihr aufschreien. Eine Weile trieben sie über flaches Gewässer, dann steuerten die Männer das Boot in Richtung Ufer.

"Los Alice!"

Wieder wurde sie aus dem Boot gezerrt wie eine leblose Puppe. Folgsam schlug sie sich mit den anderen durch das dunkle Unterholz. Die Blätter waren hier dicht und schimmerten in der anbahnenden Dämmerung in mattem Blau und ließen den Wald wirken wie eine Gruft.

"Alice."

Ihr Name auf seiner Zunge ließ sie aufblicken. Sein Gesicht war ihr Näher als je zuvor mit Augen, dir direkt in ihre blickten.

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Ihre Gedanken trieben in ihrem Kopf wie zäher Nebel. Jeder Gedanke fiel ihr unheimlich schwer. Seit letzter Nacht hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Haar, dann um ihre Schulter, bevor er mit einem entschuldigendem Blick zur Spitze der Gruppe vorlief.

Bevor sie antworten konnte war er mit einem entschuldigendem Blick zurück an die Spitze der Gruppe vorgelaufen.

Sie linste nach vorne, wo Cora neben Nathaniel ging. Ihre Arme berührten sich alle paar Sekunden und die Blicke die sie tauschten waren verzweifelt und zärtlich. Sie senkte den Blick. Für Alice war in Coras Gedanken im Moment nicht viel Platz.

Sie zitterte, als sie den Eingang einer feuchten Höhle erreichten. Der Stein war glitschig und abgerundet von den Wassermassen die sie tagtäglich umspülten und formten. In der fortgeschrittenen Dunkelheit konnte sie nichts als Umrisse und Schatten ausmachen.

Behutsam tastete sie sich hinter den anderen durch die Höhle. Das Brüllen des Wasserfalls wurde mit jedem Schritt wieder lauter bis es zu einem ohrenbetäubendem Summen anschwoll das ihre Zähne aufeinanderschlagen ließ.

Als sie eine Steinkammer direkt hinter dem Wasserfall erreichten, blieb die Gruppe stehen. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war mit Händen greifbar.

"Was machen wir hier?", sie hörte den ungehaltenen Unterton in Duncas Stimme.

"Hoffen dass sie unsere Spur nicht gefunden haben", Nathaniels stimme triefte vor Verachtung für den blonden Offizier.

"Hoffen? Wirst du noch hoffen wenn ich dir meine Klinge an den Hals lege?", schrie Duncan aufgebracht.

Metall und Stein schabten übereinander.

"Duncan!"

"Du bist blind in deiner Angst", kommentierte Chingachcook mit tiefer Stimme.

"Wir haben keine andere Wahl, Duncan!"

Alice kniff die Augen zusammen und entfernte sich von der aufgeregten Gruppe. Ein tiefes Pochen stach ihr im pulsierendem Abstand in die Schläfen. Mit tranceartigen Bewegungen folgte sie dem tosendem Geräusch des Wassers bis es am lautesten war.

Zögerlich trat sie vor. Das Rauschen und Toben der Wassermassen wurde hier fast unerträglich. Feiner Sprühnebel legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme. Im Mondlicht wirkte der Wasserfall wie eine silberne Sturzflut.

Sie fragte sich, wie es wäre, durch den harten Vorhang zu treten. Von den Wellen gepackt und herumgewirbelt zu werden, wie ein Spielzeug.

Kaum merklich bewegte sich ihre Hand auf den Wasserfall zu.

Zwei starke Arme packten sie von hinten und zogen sie zurück.

"Geh nicht dorthin!"

Warme Hände drückten sie an sich. Sie spürte die Härte in seinen Muskeln als er sich anspannte. Erst als er sicher war, dass niemand Alice hinter dem durchsichtigen Wasserschleier gesehen hatte, entspannte sich sein Körper wieder.

Uncas strich ihr das blonde Haar zurück und sein heißer Atem strich über ihre Wange. Sie keuchte ohne zu wissen weshalb und schloss die Augen. In dem Moment pressten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und die Wärme seiner Hände in ihrem Nacken und auf ihrem Rücken verwandelte sich in glühende Hitze. Ihre dünnen Arme wanderten um seine Schultern und sie spürte, wie er sie weiter an sich drückte.

THE END

AN Alice erster und letzter Kuss, damit wollte ich die Geschichte beenden ;)


End file.
